Jeffrey Collins
Linda Collins |job=Former high school student |path=Serial Killer |mo=Stabbing |victims=4 killed 1 indirectly killed |status=Incarcerated |actor=Derek Magyar |appearance=A Family Affair }} "What are you gonna do that she hasn't already ruined?" Jeffrey "Jeff" Collins is a paraplegic serial killer and the leader of a killer family, who appeared in A Family Affair. Background An only child, Jeffrey attended a local high school, and during his sophomore year, he was a rising star in the school's football team. However, all of that changed when he became paralyzed from the waist down as a result of a car accident caused by his father, Donald, driving under the influence. His mother, Linda, not wanting her husband's alcoholism to be revealed, manipulated the accident report into putting the blame on herself. With little hope of ever being able to walk again, Jeffrey started to become infuriated, especially towards Linda, whom he blamed for his father's drinking problem and because of what she did to cover up the true cause of the accident, showing once again her manipulative tendencies. While he attended Georgia State University, several years later, a college girl named Ginger Palmont, who had a record for soliciting, was found dead in 2007 at a nearby park with multiple stab wounds. The case was never solved, but it is later determined to be Jeffrey's first murder. After moving back into his parents' house, Jeffrey eventually started killing prostitutes in 2012 after they came to his house, having been brought over by his parents, presumably because they reminded him of Linda. Donald and Linda were fully aware of the murders but didn't report the incidents; instead, they became his accomplices and disposed of the victims' bodies. All of this was in an effort to protect their son. A Family Affair In A Family Affair, Jeffrey has sex with another prostitute, Rebecca Moore. However, being paralyzed from the waist down, Jeffrey is impotent and unable to have sex with her. Enraged, he stabs her in the abdomen. His parents then dump Rebecca's corpse afterwards, and it is shortly found by the authorities. Later, Jeffrey has breakfast with his parents, and Linda tries to give him his medication, but Jeffrey claims they aren't vitamins. Linda calls for Donald to appeal to him, but Donald doesn't respond. Jeffrey later exercises, with Erika Taylor, his physical therapist, watching. He spots Linda holding drinks for him and Erika, but he shuts the door in her face while Erika isn't watching. Later, Donald and Linda bring him a sexual surrogate, Julie Harmon, and he attacks her the following night. However, Julie escapes, only to be caught by Donald and Linda and killed by Donald later. Jeffrey later tells Donald and Linda that he wants another victim, but they refuse. His parents then try to give him his medication, but he claims they "mess him up" and violently swats the container away from Linda's hand. Jeffrey later spots Linda putting his medication in his sandwich and pulls out a knife. However, he doesn't kill her and instead leaves. Jeffrey and his parents later have dinner with Erika, and he later talks to her alone. Erika asks her if he took his meds, to which he doesn't reply. She then leaves to get his meds, but knocks them onto the floor and finds a bloody necklace. She asks Linda why there is blood in his room, and Linda holds her at gunpoint. The BAU then burst in, tell Jeffrey and Linda that Donald has committed suicide via car accident, and try to convince Linda to let Jeffrey go. However, Linda refuses to let Jeffrey be locked up and tries to shoot him, only to be shot dead. Jeffrey is later arrested by Rossi as he looks on at his mother's corpse sadly. Profile Jeffrey was profiled by the BAU to be the dominant of two white males in their late-twenties to early-thirties, who commits overkill on the victims. As there is no signs of sexual assault on the victims, the dominant is most likely impotent or experimenting with other forms of sexual release. Since he is inducing pain and creating terror without a sexual element in the kills, therefore providing him with stimulation and excitement, the dominant is probably committing what is called "thrill kills". Like any narcotic, the violence of the murders leaves satisfaction on him, but it eventually fades, explaining the nearly-nonexistent cooling-off periods. The ongoing investigation does not stop the unsubs from continuing to kill, and the risk of getting caught still doesn't trump their need. Modus Operandi Jeffrey initially targeted prostitutes brought over to his place by his father, but later began targeting other women as well. He would have sex with them, but as he was impotent from his paraplegic state, no signs of sexual activity were picked up by the coroners. Jeffrey would then stab them to death. Afterwards, his parents would dump the bodies in public parks. Known Victims *March 31, 2007: Ginger Palmont *2012: **February 23: Shannon Buller **February 27: Kate Evans **February 29: Rebecca Moore **March 1: Julie Harmon Appearances *Season Seven **A Family Affair Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Seven Criminals